A parking aid for motor vehicles is known to include a detector that can be mounted on the motor vehicle and an information provider in or on a driver's cab. The detector, which can be a radar, imaging or other electromagnetic, electro-optic or sonic device, includes a sensor and a control apparatus. Signals from the detector which advise of a situation in the blind spot of the motor vehicle can be transmitted to the information provider to inform the driver about a situation in the blind spot. If the detector is an image sensor, the information is available to the driver by a screen display or similar device.
In the above-noted system, the driver may be assisted during a backing up operation, for example, when parking in a manner to avoid running into an obstruction such as a parked motor vehicle or the like. The connection between the information provider and the detection equipment in such parking aids may be implemented wirelessly or by electrical wiring. There are disadvantages in regard to expense and labor installation time, especially when the parking aid is to be installed with electrical wiring in an existing vehicle. If the parking aid is to be used on a truck with a pulled trailer, a releasable connection must be provided between the information provider on the truck and the detection device on the back of the truck or trailer assembly in order to uncouple the pulled trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,995,687 discloses a maneuvering or parking aid for a vehicle which has a detector and an information provider in wireless communication with each other. A signal of reverse driving occurring upon shifting to a reverse gear is transmitted to the detector from a backup light of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,225,070 discloses a parking guidance system for large vehicles which has a horizontal bar, a data collection assembly and a console unit. The horizontal bar is hollow and is mounted on a rear bumper of the vehicle, and houses the data collection assembly. The data collection assembly uses multiple ultrasonic transmitter and detector modules and an optional video camera module. A console unit mounted in a driver compartment receives data from the data collection assembly and processes the data to provide warnings to a user.
One problem associated with the prior art is that because the detector or detector unit is accessible to unauthorized individuals and is portable for use with multiple trailers, such units are susceptible to being tampered with or removed from the vehicle by unauthorized individuals.